marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fuu Ona(Earth-616)
Inflatress is a Supervillainess whom expands females into joining her world conquest. History Creating Transformia Inflatress attacked New York City, robbing a store and turning two schoolgirls who had just visited from school into large balloonesque forms. However, as she pulled them along via a tow, Adamant had found them and freed the girls. Webbing them up to the ground, she initiated battle, although Inflatress muscled herself up beyond Adamant's strength and pinned her down before using the balloon spell once again on her, quickly using magic to force the symbiote away and rid Adamant of her mutant powers. Returning to her normal weight, Inflatress quickly hypnotising her and inflated her. She then made a magic explosion around her, all the women a mile in any direction becoming a balloon. She then teleported her new army to her base, taking Adamant in particular. Using this as a chance to flaunt owning a once-superhero, Inflatress wiped Jennifer's memories and made her 'Kaeru Moofu', Japanese for 'Change Morph'. Her new Timeline After Inflatress hypnotised Jennifer, now Kaeru, she made a concurrent timeline, fusing Kaeru and Jennifer at the end. Early Life Fuu was born on a hidden island in Japan. She grew up there with her sister, Kaeru Moofu, the two both having the power to transform or inflate anyone. They took up the names Inflatress and Transformia, respectively. For education, they were taught via instructional videos, special ones being made just for them on how to use their powers. First Inflation They eventually stopped practicing on each other and went out into Japan, attacking Kanto. There, they began their army, over 500 women going missing that day, a lot of them recorded on camera. In this timeline, superheroes are 'displaced' - although what they do in the main timeline still takes place in this timeline, they don't exist (for example, any time they save the world, the world is still saved in this timeline, but no superhero actually did it). With this in place, nobody could stop them and they had inflated the whole of Japan within two months. Taking New York State Without any superheroes, Inflatress and Transformia were free to take over New York State. Those who are normally superheroines, such as Wanda Maximoff (Scarlet Witch) and Carol Danvers (Ms. Marvel) were now depowered and prone to inflation easily. Thus, the two entered the Statue of Liberty, combining their powers to make the most powerful magic explosion ever in this timeline, taking up the whole of the state and inflating and hypnotising every woman in it, quickly teleporting them to their base. Notably, Jennifer Hathaway existed in this timeline as well. She had lived a normal life and thus was transformed alongside everyone else. Powers and Abilities *'Inflation and Expansion Spells '- Fuu can use spells that Inflate and expand other people, However, it can only effect females. the power of the Spells can be boosted with Her magic EX/Expansion Rod. however, she can also used last resort spells in desprate situation, even if when her mouth is blocked in some way. *'Concurrent timeline creation '- Fuu has the ability to make a timeline to happen within Earth-616's timeline, effectively creating a ghost universe - a universe that IS this universe, but nobody knows it's timeline happened. Thanks to her, there are over fifty timelines in Earth-616. Category:Female Characters Category:Earth-616 Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Villains Category:Biokinesis Category:Sorcery Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Original Characters Category:Irockz707